Sweet Words
by BucinKamotaro
Summary: Kamotaro merasakan jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya saat SMA. apa yang ia rasakan adalah nyata. jika saja ia tidak perlu bertemu dengannya, mungkin ia tidak akan berakhir seperti ini. Bansai X Kamotaro menyinggung ke Bansai X Shinsuke


**Warning:** OOC / AU

Gintama and Characters (c) Hideaki Sorachi

* * *

' Mengenalmu bukanlah sebuah penyesalan untuk ku. Sebaliknya, aku merasa beruntung bisa mengenalmu. Membencimu bukan kata yang tepat untuk apa yang kurasakan sekarang. Mungkin kata kecewa lebih tepat. Melupakanmu adalah hal terberat yang pernah ku lakukan, semakin aku mencoba melupakanmu, semakin aku mengingatmu, semakin dalam pula rasaku padamu.

Apa kau merasakan hal yang sama? Atau semua yang pernah kita lalui, ucapan 'sayang' serta 'cinta' yang kau katakan itu palsu dan sandiwara belaka? Jika iya, maafkan diriku. Maafkan aku yang jatuh hati padamu. Maafkan aku karena perasaanku tidak palsu. Bansai... bolehkah sekali lagi aku mendengar kalimat itu? Kalimat manis yang kau ucapkan meskipun palsu? Ucapkan untuk terakhir kalinya. '

.

.

.

.

.

Jika kalian pernah berfikir bahwa masa SMA adalah masa indah, masa tempat kalian merasakan mencintai, dicintai, bahkan kekecewaan, semuanya mungkin bisa di gabungkan dalam kisah ini. Kisah SMA seorang Kamotarou Itou yang cukup normal dan Indah. Setidaknya pada awalnya.

"Bansai-donno, Aku menyukaimu. "

Belakang gedung sekolah tempat yang bagus untuk menyatakan cinta, eh? Atap sekolah sudah di jadikan markas oleh geng Kiheitai, jadi tidak mungkin mengungkapkan disana.

"Lalu? Kau ingin kita pacaran?"

"Eh- Sebenarnya aku hanya..."

"Baiklah. Aku akan menjadi pacarmu."

"! Eh?"

Begitulah awal mereka Jadian. Lalu? Seminggu sebelum kelulusan, itu artinya setengah tahun mereka berpacaran. Kamotarou baru saja selesai dari ruang osis kemudian ia sadar bahwa bukunya tertinggal di laci kelasnya. Dan saat itulah ia menyesali apa yang ia lihat. Surai Hijau yang khas sedang asiknya mencumbu salah satu teman kelasnya juga. Surai ungu yang di kenal chuunibyou nya. Bansai Kawakami sedang Berciuman dengan Shinsuke Takasugi. Kejadian yang merusak hati dari surai pirang. Niat awal yang mengambil buku berakhir dengan rasa kecewa yang luar biasa. Tidak kuasa membendung air mata yang kini mulai membanjiri pipinya dan berhasil membuat kacamatanya berembun. Disitu juga, saat itu juga, langkah kakiknya langsung menariknya menjauh dari pemandangan itu. Yang ingin ia lakukan saat ini adalah mengunci dirinya di kamar. Namun ia masih menjadi seseorang yang bertanggung jawab. Jabatannya Sebagai sekertaris Osis Cukup berpengaruh besar pada acara perpisahan. Ia lebih memilih menghindari Bansai dan menetap di ruang osis. Hari pertama ia langsung mengurung dirinya di ruang osis hingga sore. Tidak ada pelajaran. Hanya Classmeet. Dan dirinya tidak berniat mengikuti acara tersebut. Hari kedua, ponselnya sudah di banjiri pesan dari Bansai. Hari Ketiga, telefonnya terus berdering. Hari ke empat, tidak ada tanda-tanda pesan maupun telefon dari Bansai, oh Ponselnya ia matikan. Hari ke lima...

"Itou, Sebaiknya kau menemuinya."

"Perpisahan jauh lebih penting darinya. Aku tak punya waktu untuk menemuinya."

"Cepat atau lambat kau harus menemuinya."

"Diamlah, Hijikata-kun"

Hari ke enam, besok adalah kelulusan. Ia sudah membulatkan tekad untuk kuliah Jauh dari sini. Melupakan segalanya. Andai saja ia bisa membolos saat kelulusan. Tidak, hari ini ia tidak berada di ruang osis melainkan di belakang gedung sekolah. Tempat yang menyusun rapih semua kebahagiaannya hingga berakhir menjadi sebuah kehancuran untuk dirinya sendiri. Terakhir kali... biarkan ia mengenang tempat ini untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Seharusnya aku sudah menduga bahwa kau akan disini."

Kamotarou langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara. Tidak bisa, melihat Bansai justru membuatnya semakin mengingat kejadian saat itu. Baru saja ia ingin melangkahkan Kakinya untuk berlari pergi namun lengannya sudah tertahan. Tidak ada kata keluar dari mulut Kamotarou.

"Berhenti berlari."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau terus menghindar."

"Bukan. Aku bertanya kenapa kau menerimaku saat itu."

Tangan Bansai melepas lengan Kamotarou. Sementara Kamotarou belum ingin melihat kearah Bansai.

"Aku-"

"Kau menyukai Shinsuke, lalu kenapa menerimaku? Matamu tidak pernah lepas darinya. Aku tau. Aku berusaha untuk tidak memperdulikannya. Lalu?"

Ia membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap Bansai lekat-lekat.

"Lalu kenapa, sore itu... kau dengannya..."

"..."

"Jika aku hanya taruhan untukmu dan teman-temanmu, kau bisa putuskanku dalam waktu seminggu kan? Enam bulan Bansai, Enam bulan. Sandiwaramu hebat sekali."

"Sudah? Apa aku bisa berbicara sekarang?"

"Apa ada yang perlu di bicarakan lagi?"

"Ada. Pertama, kau bukan taruhan. Aku sendiri mencoba melupakan Shinsuke karena yang ku tau dia menyukai Ginpachi-sensei. Kedua, aku sendiri baru tau tentang perasaan Shinsuke padaku sore itu. aku minta maaf, aku-"

"Cukup. Aku tak mau mendengarnya lagi."

Detik itu juga, ia langsung meninggalkan bansai. Sepertinya matanya sudah kering hingga ia tidak bisa mengeluarkannya lagi. Atau mungkin rasa terpukul membuatnya tertahan. Manapun itu, kepalanya sudah tak bisa berfikir jernih. Ia memilih untuk pulang saat itu juga.

Acara kelulusan yang meriah namun tak ada tanda-tanda dari sang surai pirang. Rasanya ganjil bukan? Di saat semuanya bahagia di suatu kediaman malah penuh kesedihan padahal seharusnya mereka merasakan hal yang sama.

Kediaman Itou, sehari sebelum acara kelulusan mendapat kabar bahwa anak bungsunya tertabrak truk dan mati di tempat.

[ 愛してる。 ]

Pesan terakhir yang di terima Bansai Kawakami dari Kamotarou Itou Seminggu lalu.

\- End -

* * *

Kata Penulis:

Hai! Bucinnya Kamotaro disini. ini udah dibikin dari lama cuman gak ku post soalnya ragu. terima kasih udah mau capek capek baca~ mohon maaf jika tidak sesuai! di tunggu reviewnya ya~! 3


End file.
